Lilo and Stitch: Adventure in the Three Nations Book 1
by thedarkkn9ght
Summary: Lilo, Nani, Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley go on a quest to help end the century old war between the Fire Nation and the other nations!


"Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago-"

 **SHUT UP! This isn't the cartoon! This is a Lilo and Stitch crossover of the cartoon! So… enjoy the ACTUAL fanfiction crossover story, viewers!**

It was a bright, peaceful morning within the fire nation capital. In the backyard garden of a little house, a little girl was meditating.

"Lilo!" a voice shouted. It was the voice of her sister, Nani.

"I'm meditating, Nani!" Lilo shouted.

"But it's time for dinner!" Nani replied.

"Fine!" Lilo said as she got to her feet. She went inside and sat down at the dinner table.

"You know you're not the Avatar…" Nani said. Lilo sighed.

"I know, Nani," Lilo said, "It's just… I've mastered firebending. I know the basic set, the advanced set, and the master set. But I can't shake the feeling I'm still missing one more aspect of firebending."

"Mr. Moses says you have mastered everything there is to know about firebending," Nani said.

"Everything _he_ knows," Lilo emphasized.

"What else is there to know," Nani asked. Lilo began tapping her fingers on the table, thinking long and hard about what else there could be.

"What about Princess Azula?" Lilo said.

"What about her?" Nani asked.

"Isn't she the best firebender in the kingdom," Lilo said, "That's why she bends blue fire instead of the normal orange?"

"Yes," Nani said, "but you can't just walk up to Fire Lord Ozai's palace and request to see the princess."

"Surely someone here must have connections with the royal family," Lilo said.

"I'm afraid-" Before Nani could finish her sentence, there was a knock at the door. She sighed and answered the door to see a fire nation soldier. Officer Cobra Bubbles. A well respected officer amongst Ozai's Fire Nation capital.

"Can I help you, Officer Cobra?" Nani asked.

"I'm here for your daughter," Cobra said.

"Is something wrong…?" Nani said worriedly.

"No," Cobra said, "not that I'm aware of. The fire lord wishes to see her."

"Lilo…!" Nani called. Lilo came into the room and released a sharp gasp when she saw Cobra.

"This isn't about me accidentally burning that history book at the library, is it?" Lilo said.

"No," Cobra said, "that is easily replaceable. Although, Mrs. Hasagawa would like you to replace that book with your own money."

"Then…" Lilo said, "what do you need?"

"Fire Lord Ozai wishes to see you," Cobra said. Lilo looked at Nani and then back at Cobra.  
"Am… I in trouble?" Lilo asked.

"No," Cobra said, "Not that I'm aware of." Lilo once again looked at Nani and then back at Cobra. Cobra then beckoned Lilo to follow him. She followed him all the way to the palace gates.

"I've retrieved Lilo," Cobra said to one of the guards guarding the palace door.

"You speak like I've been arrested…" Lilo said, becoming slightly worried that Cobra had sugar coated her getting in trouble earlier.

"That was just to get past the guards," Cobra said. Lilo inhaled deeply, trying not to freak out. They eventually arrived in the throne room. Behind a great wall of flames, there sat a shadowy figure. The figure of Fire Lord Ozai. Lilo then did as anyone would do and knelt before Ozai.

"So…" Ozai said, "you're the one who has been annoying one of my guards.

"I'm sorry if annoying any of your guards is annoying you! I don't mean to!" Lilo said, freaking out, "Just tell me what I-"

"SILENCE!" Ozai boomed. As his voice boomed throughout the throne room, the wall of flames arose. Lilo backed up out of fear. Ozai exhaled deeply, the flames fell slowly back into a stable state.

"I merely must know why you keep asking yourself what you're missing," Ozai said. Lilo began to think, trying to find out what he meant. It then hit her.

"My firebending teacher, Mr. Moses, says I've mastered everything there is to know about firebending," Lilo said, "I know I'm not the Avatar, because the Avatar died hundreds of years ago, but I feel like I'm still missing something! I don't what to live up to Jeong Jeong, but-"

"WE DO NOT SPEAK OF THAT TRAITOR'S NAME HERE, GIRL!" Ozai said.

"Of course, Fire Lord Ozai…!" Lilo said.

"I am feeling unusually generous today…" Ozai said, "I guess I will be even _more_ generous and allow you ten minutes in the royal library as long as you stay _within_ the firebending section!" Lilo nodded. Ozai told a guard to take her to the library.

"And if I feel like you have been in _any_ other section of the library, you WILL be arrested on the spot!" Ozai said. The guard then took Lilo to the library where she began to browse amongst the different books.

"Nothing!" Lilo said, frustrated at her futile attempts to find what she was looking for. She slammed her face against the desk for what seemed like the hundredth time. Suddenly, a voice spoke.

"I'm surprised my father let a _commoner_ in here!" The voice was tinged with disgust and shock.

"I'm sorry, but I just-!" When Lilo turned to face the person, her eyes were met with a girl who appeared to be 14 years of age. She had black hair and gold eyes.

"Princess Azula…" Lilo said.

"I hope my father has a good reason for letting a commoner set their disgusting, dirty feet in our palace library…!" Azula said. Lilo obviously took offense from that statement, for she came from a very clean family. Well, what was _left_ of a family, for it was just her sister and her. But she knew it was a bad idea to anger the princess more than she already was.

"I… apologize, your highness!" Lilo said.

"Mm…" Azula said, "I suppose I can let this one slide…"

"Maybe… _you_ could help me…?" Lilo asked.

"That depends…" Azula said, "Is it worth my time?"

"Uh…" Lilo thought. She knew she had to answer her next question very carefully.

"If it doesn't, then… what happens to me?" Lilo asked.

"I'd normally be angry at someone answering a question with a question," Azula said. Lilo immediately shrank back.

"But since you're _clearly_ trying to be cautious about it, then I'll answer your question. I have you arrested," Azula said. Lilo's eyes widened.

"Well… my firebending teacher says that I've learned _everything_ there is to know about firebending," Lilo said, "but I still can't shake the feeling that I'm missing something!"

"Do you know about generating lightning?" Azula asked. Lilo gazed up at her.

"No," Lilo said.

"Then that's what you're missing," Azula said, "You can learn how to generate it in the _History of Firebending_ book in our History section."

"History?" Lilo said, "but your dad said that I had to stay only in the Firebending section! Or I'd be arrested!"

"I grant you permission to look in it," Azula said as she narrowed her eyes at Lilo, making Lilo extremely uncomfortable.

"Thanks…!" Lilo said as she got up from her chair.

"It's no problem…" Azula said before leaving. Lilo looked for the book Azula mentioned and grabbed it.

"Okay," the guard who had taken her to the library said, "time's up, kid."

"Can I take this book with me?" Lilo asked.

"As long as you return it by the end of the month," the guard said. Lilo nodded and they left the palace

 **Whew… a fun chapter to write. I know what you're thinking! Why is Lilo and Nani on the fire nation side? Where's Stitch? Why's Cobra Bubbles also on the fire nation side? Where's Jumba and Pleakley? Why am I still asking pointless questions? Where's the next chapter? Well. I'm gonna leave you in suspense…! Mwa ha ha!**


End file.
